yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:002517
Welcome Please be very welcome to come here and discuss your opinions or share thoughts. I will be responding every now and then to your comments. --002517 08:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Decks I love the kind of decks you play. Can you post them? EvilHeroDarkGaia No problemo. OK, sure, no problem. That will take a long time, but I can handle it. --002517 12:00, November 5, 2009 (UTC) my deck s better becauseit has all 4 of yusei s warrior monsters road warrior nitro warrior turbo warrior and junk warrior and stardust dragon black rose and red dragon 3 of 5 dragons Sartorias 08:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Again. Hello again Sartorias. Even though my deck might not have all the essentials, that is not to worry. Soon, I am getting "Stardust Dragon" and that will upgrade the deck a little more better. Oh, lucky you. You got "Road Warrior"!! I am aiming for that card to power up my deck much stronger. But good for you. You have a very strong deck. Although this is not the end of my deck list because I have go 4 more other decks!! --002517 08:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) yes i know but you can also get the same monsters as me just pick up duelist pack 8 and pull form there rare turbo nitro and junk warior and majestic star dragon and ancient fairy dragon are gonna be rleased very soon and i will have 4 out of 5 dragons Sartorias 09:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) OK Then. They are in tins, so I'm going for "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Because it works pretty well in a "Yusei Deck". It Special Summons a Level 4 or lower monster from the hand. And "Majestic Star Dragon" will be hard to Summon, requiring the correct Synchro Material Monsters. I wasn't able to get "Stardust Dragon" so that's a lucky thing then. I will then really upgrade my deck this time!! It would be awesome if those monsters were really in Duelist Packs!! --002517 09:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) after i get ancient fairy dragon i will have 4 of the 5 legendarydragons Sartorias 09:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Nobody knows. Nobody knows what the "Fifth Dragon" really is. That's why there are only currently 4 legendary dragons. I have one of them, "Black Rose Dragon" and I am getting the other one ("Ancient Fairy Dragon"). People say "Power Tool Dragon" is one of them but it is not. It is actually a robotic version of that "Fifth Dragon". Therefore you can already foresee the look of this "Fifth Dragon". --002517 09:50, 15 August 2009 (UTC) When?? Does anybody know (In Australia) when the "Crimson Crisis" Booster Packs will be released?? At Australia, we're still on the "Raging Battle" Boosters. --002517 09:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Colossal Alright, look, we're just going in circles over this. I honestly don't care if the tip stays, I just think it's pointless to have such an obvious tip but you claim it's a necessary tip for newcomers. Why don't we just let someone else decide? --Bluedog (Talk) 18:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * I dunno, you could just ask an admin. Oh and this might interest you. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :* You're welcome. --Bluedog (Talk) 16:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, the best one seems to be the Spellcaster deck. --Bluedog (Talk) 20:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it sounds like a very good deal. I'd say go for it. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) * Well Turbo Warrior isn't that hard to get, so if you do trade it, you can easily get a new one. Anyway, you're welcome. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :* Hmm... well I don't trade much, but I did manage to get a Super-Rare Cyberdark Keel from my friend in exchange for some common card, I forgot what it was. And I voted again. --Bluedog (Talk) 19:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::* I dunno, you could just get it from a tin. Then again, Nitro Warrior isn't that great either. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::* Unless you know your opponent's deck well, there really isn't much you can do. Test your deck a few times and work out any bugs in it. --Bluedog (Talk) 19:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) * Final Attack Orders comes to mind. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:43, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Well they look alright, just a bit bulky (a few too many cards) but they're still good. --Bluedog (Talk) 04:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) * While it's not necessarily a bad thing, I'd prefer it if you didn't delete things like that. I'd rather just archive old messages. But thanks for mentioning it, otherwise I probably would not have noticed lol. --Bluedog (Talk) 16:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I guess it wouldn't hurt. --Bluedog (Talk) 21:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow... nice. xD --Bluedog (Talk) 15:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Darkness Neosphere Lockdown It was deleted because it didn't work. "Darkness Neosphere" cannot return cards that don't stay on the field after being used to your hand, right after you use their effect. You can't even use "Darkness Neosphere's" second effect during your opponent's turn. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Water Deck It looks okay, but it's a bit heavy on monsters. Is Elemental Mistress really that useful? --Blue (Talk) 19:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It couldn't hurt, I guess. Have you considered Moray of Greed? --Blue (Talk) 00:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I went ahead and voted. --Blue (Talk) 00:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yo Hmm... I can't really decide. I guess you could say they're tied at the moment. --Blue (Talk) 20:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Black Rose Dragon Tip Gravity Axe - Grarl will prevent Black Rose Dragon from switching battle positions, and because the battle positions won't be changed, the ATK value will not become 0, and you won't be able to deal battle damage. DemonGodAsura 17:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Read Confusion Chaff's lore more carefully. It says: "Activate only when your opponent declares a second direct attack during the same Battle Phase." It mentions nothing of taking damage. "Declaring" an attack and "taking" an attack are two very distinct things. Like I said, watch episode 12 of 5D's to see how it correctly works.PoirotH 06:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Declaring an attack is different. I suggest you see: Breakdown of the Battle Phase. You can only activate Confusion Chaff when the attack is declared. If you allow the attack to go through, you will have missed the timing to activate Confusion Chaff. DemonGodAsura 07:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The problem here is how you think the card works. Just like you asked,I'll explain it to you. First, your opponent declares a second direct attack with his 2nd monster. At this time, you can activate cards that can be used in response to the attack (Mirror force and the like). It is at this time only that you can activate Confusion Chaff. Please remember that taking damage from a Direct attack is most of the time the last thing to happen, so taking damage comes way after Confusion Chaff is activated. After Confusion Chaff is activated, it switches the attack target from you to the first monster that declared an attack. Now the two monsters battle, one of them is destroyed (unless they have equal ATK,in which case they both are), and the opponent is the one who takes the damage from the battle between the monsters. Think of it as a regular battle between two attack position monsters, but it happens only on your opponent's side of field.PoirotH 07:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hate to tell you this 002517, but PoirotH is correct. Think of an attack as activating a spell. First, the attack is declared. Then, the attack is resolved. During this, Declaring the attack allows players to activate traps and effects. Then, during the Damage Step, other traps and spells can be activated, as long as they remove one of the two monsters from the field OR change the ATT/DEF of the monsters attacking. Finally, the attack goes through and damage is received. A Direct Attack that has Confusion Chaff activated causes the attack to change into an attack between the attacking monster and the first direct attacker. No longer is it a direct attack. --LordGeovanni 07:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, no problem. Yes, Magic Cylinder pretty much activates at the same time as Confusion Chaff.PoirotH 07:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello from LordGeovanni Hi i was just trying to help. Yes the card can potentially cause some misunderstandings, but calm and collect is always the way to win. Also, if you ever message me again, please remember to leave a signature. it helps when I read my talk page. If you don't mind, can you please go edit it? --LordGeovanni 07:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. --LordGeovanni 08:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying that your strategy is impossible, but you're using too many cards for it. Remember that for an OTK you need to have 4 or less cards necessary so that you don't have to rely on too many specific cards. Your OTK relies on 8 cards: Big Wave, Small Wave; Levia-Dragon Daedalus; Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo-Daedalus; A legendary Ocean; 3 Fenrirs and 1 non-specific monster. And that's without including the monster you need to destroy for Big Wave, Small Wave and the 6 monsters for the Fenrirs. This strategy obviously cannot be accomplished early in the game, more like towards the end or the middle, and that makes it uncertain for you to gather the necessary cards.PoirotH 11:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Major problem: A Nomi monster Summoning condition can never be negated unless the card that Summons it has "ignoring the Summoning conditions" in its lore. And even then, you must first Special Summon it properly. Currently, there is no such thing as a card that can Special Summon a Nomi. The only SINGLE method of Special Summoning a Nomi monster is by the method written in its lore. And yes, the cost for Final Destiny counts too, and the fact that you cannot Flip Summon a monster the turn you Special Summon it with Shallow Grave.PoirotH 09:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You cannot use tokens for the Summon of Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler or Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler. Their lores say: "send monsters to the Graveyard". Tokens never go to the Graveyard.PoirotH 05:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey, you added quite a bit to the Vehicroid Deck page. You opened up some new possibilities to a Vehicroid deck, and I will definitely use some of your advice you added onto that page. Just wanted to thank you for adding to that. OmegaVehicroids User Blocking I would like you to please block the following users for repeated vandalism/spam: User:Ramona339, User:Epyon333, and User:SeaDragon1144. They have all edited the same pages, reverting multiple edits to incorrect information, and are possibly all the same person. Thanks, DemonGodAsura 04:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I thought I saw you block another user, though I may have you confused with someone else in that regard. Thank you for forwarding the message to Del. I will add usernames to the list as they pop up. DemonGodAsura 04:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You prompted a huge movement Your post on the Vehicroid Article made me think hard, and lon, but I have figured out two new builds for a Vehicroid Deck, if you'd like, take a look at them, and tell me if you think they look good. They are a work in progress, but they are getting there... Thanks for the Ideas, they will help a great deal. OmegaVehicroids Engines are Started 08:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I have a better idea; why don't you put the OTK on your userpage?PoirotH 09:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I still disagree with you about that. If you put that on your userpage, I won't delete it and you can still show it off to other users.PoirotH 10:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Even if you activate Harpie's Feather Duster, your opponent can still chain a card that will most likely damage your OTK. And your OTK only lists a card because you put it there.PoirotH 10:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dark Ruler OTK The OTK qualifications have been changed since I last saw them. If you change "Reversal of Fate" to "Light Barrier", and added either "Heavy Storm" or "Giant Trunade" to the list of needed cards, then it would be fine. As it stands right now, having to set a key card of the OTK takes away from it being an OTK. DemonGodAsura 08:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Again, having to set "Reversal of Fate" disqualifies it as a One Turn Kill. If you replace "Reversal of Fate" with "Light Barrier", and add "Heavy Storm"/"Giant Trunade", you make the OTK much, much more practical. The only problem is that any set monster will foil the OTK, so also adding "Nobleman of Crossout" will also help. DemonGodAsura 08:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Fine, then. Replace your Reversal of Fate with Light Barrier, and then you can put it. But just the describe how the OTK works, ok?PoirotH 11:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :When you activate "Light Barrier", the effect immediately applies, without tossing a coin. The coin-toss only happens during the Stand-by Phase, and is only able to negate the effect. You will be able to choose the effect when first activated. DemonGodAsura 20:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Card Rulings Only rulings which specifically appear or appeared on an official source should be added to the Card Rulings pages. Yours did not, so they were removed. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 02:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) And what if the players use the alternate way of revealing multiple cards to keep their Koa'ki Meiru monsters on the field? Besides, if they only have 1 Iron Core in their hand and multiple Koa'Ki Meirus on the field, they would only be able to pay the cost for just 1 monster, while the rest are destroyed, so no way they would Summon more monsters with just 1 Iron Core.PoirotH 06:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can only use Iron Core to pay for only 1 monster's maintenance cost. You cannot pay for multiple Koa'ki Meiru monsters with only 1 Iron Core.PoirotH 11:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) For the Slip Summon part, even though it doesn't say it directly, it goes like this: if it was placed on the field by Slip Summon, then it must return from the same place it was placed; if it was sent to any other place, then it doesn't return. And for the Synchro Strike tip, I guess it is possible, if you have a Level 5 or higher monster to use for a Synchro Summon, but it's not as common as using Level 4 or lower monsters for a Synchro Summon.PoirotH 06:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Duel You mean on the IRC channel? Sure, we just have to figure out a convenient time for both of us. --Blue (Talk) 07:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well it's pretty late for me right now (nearly midnight), so maybe tomorrow? Which reminds me, what country are you from? (need to know so we can figure out the time difference) --Blue (Talk) 07:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Good ol' California. Southern California, to be specific. --Blue (Talk) 07:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll probably be online from around 4pm to 10pm. Might leave for occasional periods of time (An hour or two every few hours) for other stuff. --Blue (Talk) 07:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on the IRC in a minute. --Blue (Talk) 04:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, make the page, and start your turn. --Blue (Talk) 04:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but next time let's use the IRC or something. Dueling like that took too long lol (which is why I was kind of in a hurry to finish the duel). --Blue (Talk) 20:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) "Yu-Gi-Oh!:IRC" has all the information you'll need. --Blue (Talk) 01:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Did you try this link? --Blue (Talk) 06:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::When you go to that page ^, there should be a little drop-down list. Scroll down on it until you find ##Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia or Yu-Gi-Oh Duels (or something like that, it's towards the bottom). --Blue (Talk) 01:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You'll find it under "W", as '#wikia-yugioh'. DemonGodAsura 02:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, see ya there. --Blue (Talk) 00:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :"Blue-". --Blue (Talk) 00:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It said this: "|<-- duelman142 has left freenode (Quit: CGI:IRC (Ping timeout))" --Blue (Talk) 01:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :No idea. --Blue (Talk) 01:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh well, see ya around (And it's raining here too, weird eh?). --Blue (Talk) 01:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll duel ya. --Blue (Talk) 01:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey sorry for not replying the other day. I've been playing Reverse of Arcadia a lot lately, so I guess I lost track of time. My bad. --Blue (Talk) 20:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Again, sorry for not showing up. Wasn't really on the Wikia when you left that message. --Blue (Talk) 06:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Any time in the afternoon on Saturday works for me. Around 4:00 should be fine. --Blue (Talk) 06:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) lol it's okay. See ya next week, I guess. --Blue (Talk) 23:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) They do look tougher, especially the one you call a Junk Deck. PS: Could you do me a favor and go to your "Preferences" and uncheck the little box next to the text that says "Custom signature"? --Blue (Talk) 05:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm here. Are we going to duel on the IRC or something? --Blue (Talk) 01:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, don't get so worked up over it. --Blue (Talk) 20:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) It was actually 4:30 when you left that, but anyway, I'm here. --Blue (Talk) 23:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm only 13, but I'm a 'heavy' duelist. I can see that you've done some work on the Duelist Pack: Joey Wheeler page, which is awesome man! Thanks so much!!! User:MorphingJar700MorphingJar700 10:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Well, thanks for setting out that stuff, I hope I could find out and add a few more Joey cards, and add them. One more question: you know with the Duelist Packs Yugi and Kaiba, it doesn't say their last names or alternates, but could you see if you could change the article name into Duelist Pack: Joey ? (no question mark in title). It's getting late, I'm getting some shut eye! School tommorow!User:MorphingJar700MorphingJar700 11:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) One more thing The Duelist Pack Joey article's on my talk page, there'll be a link on User:Blackwings0605's comment that leads you to it. User:MorphingJar700MorphingJar700 11:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, What Can I Say... Well, thanks for your advice on Duelist Pack Joey cards via his starter deck, and his decks. There is a YouTube video I found which will help us predict what cards it'll include, ONLY IF IT COMES OUT!!! People on the web a discussing . I don't really like Duelist Pack Kaiba, i'll get it only for his Vorse Raider, and a few other cards. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon cards sleves are cool as!!! You're Welcome Just what that ↑ says. --Blue (Talk) 21:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shrinking images For a card article? Add |width=400 somewhere to the article. Preferably in the line below where the image is entered. 400 can be changed to whatever the desired width is, but generally its 400, unless the image is already smaller than that. -- Deltaneos (talk) 07:46, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Those People On The Net Are Wrong Hi again 002517, I've just made a few more guesses or assumptions about Duelist Pack Joey. I'm sure that Duelist Pack Kaiba wasn't an outstanding set, but where the hell is Burst Stream of Destruction? That's like the best Kaiba Spell Card ever!!! Image policy Please follow the Image Policy when choosing names for files you upload. Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 10:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Rarities Yeah I know what you mean. Those rares in Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon booster pack were pretty weird, like a Super Rare Mystical Elf equals the rarity of a Raigeki! The fusion cards in rares were worthless! I can't guarantee that Duelist Pack Joey could have Inferno Fire Blast, but anyway, I'll put it on that page! User:MorphingJar700 MorphingJar700 04:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:See you soon! Alright then, see ya when you get back. --Blue (Talk) 21:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Weird page error... It looks like a bug with Wikia's new page following feature. It's happening on all wikis with this feature, so staff are probably aware and should have it fixed soon. -- Deltaneos (talk) 12:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :The problem should be fixed now. Let me know, if it's still messed-up for you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 06:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Is This The End??? Sorry that I'm not responding, I'm so busy right now. I've got midyear exams in just over a week, so I'll be sad that I won't be playing YuGiOh for about a month *sobs*. I'll be getting so many cards if I get 90% in all areas! (User:MorphingJar700)MorphingJar700 23:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chinese characters? I don't think I'm seeing the same problem. I've checked Internet Explorer, Firefox and Google Chrome and the ruby formatting looks the same as always. I'm not sure what the problem you're describing is. Could you show me a screenshot. -- Deltaneos (talk) 13:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I have to say the truth... Well hi 002517, I've just got my exams out of the way. My parents were impressed with my result, but I wasn't. Anywway, I've got to get the truth out. Please don't get mad at me. I don't have any cards, because my brother HATES them! He thinks it's a waste of money. I have never touched a YuGiOh card in my life, and I liked them when LOB came out. It's been eight long years, but it looks like I'll never get any cards. Since my parents were impressed with my result, my dad would think about buying a HUGE amount of booster boxes. Well, the last time I brought YuGiOh cards was in 2002, and I got a Metal Raiders booster pack. Before I could even open it, my brother put it in the fire and burnt it!!! I saw Solemn Judgement burning . It sucks!!! Could you please tell me how to get my brother to buy me cards? Alright, I think you hate it when I talk too much. See you soon, (User:MorohingJar700) MorphingJar700 08:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Well, my friend, I've never actually thought of that!!! Thanks! No, you're not talking too much, I don't mid a bit. Just two problems, my mum nearly confiscated all my Dad's money, when I got my Metal Raiders booster. Serious! I love playing YuGiOh, but my Dad says to get my homework 'n' stuff done on time, before I can play. The second problem, I'll have to start from Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon, which will take a while, although my Dad has so much money! User:MorphingJar700 MorphingJar700 06:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Why did you move it? It was a duplicate thread that was in the wrong location. You just had to make things difficult (Deleting the new redirect left from page move, deleted other one, answering the question again)... Falzar FZ 12:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Pages left from moving pages to the forum are deleted, I've seen the admins do that (the times they actually bothered to move them and not delete them right away). Falzar FZ 12:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Post-count I don't think you need to have that post-counter on your user page because it already shows in in the upper right corner. If you want to keep it be my guest, I'm just letting you know that it's a bit redundant. --Azure Knight-Zeo 06:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Have you seen my page? I know nothing about decorating a page. Sorry --Azure Knight-Zeo 19:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism on User Page He seems to only be doing it because you have been vandalising his user page too. I think you know better than to mess with people's user pages like that. Please stop and maybe he'll leave your page alone too. -- Deltaneos (talk) 10:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Traditional/Advanced tips For the tips, do you really think we need to have an advanced section, couldn't we just have a traditional, because any card can be used in traditional. --Tapper930 (talk • ) 18:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Duel Online Do you want to duel online? 007714 (talk • ) 07:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) H How about dueling online now? 007714 (talk • ) 10:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Online Duel If forgot to sign 007714 (talk • ) 10:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC)